


Awkward & Painful

by GuiltyBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Outsider, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Will is 15, steve is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyBitch/pseuds/GuiltyBitch
Summary: Jonathan finally gets to meet Will’s boyfriend and immediately regrets it.
Relationships: Will Byers/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Awkward & Painful

Will has been acting super weird over the past two months. He talks quietly in his room whenever a mysterious someone calls him. He leaves the house dressed nicely and doesn’t come back for hours. He even comes home with a gift from a ‘friend’ that he refuses to name or he gives his ‘friend’ a gift.

It’s super obvious that Will is dating someone and is hiding it from him. Jonathan knows his mom knows, Will’s friends know but no one is saying anything. He doesn’t understand why everyone else can know but he can’t.

The best thing to do is sit down with Will and talk about it, he wants Will to trust him. Which is why he’s sitting at his desk with Will awkwardly looking at him as he sits on his bed.

“You wanted to talk,” Will prompts.

“Uh yeah I was just wanting you to know that you can talk to me about whoever your dating,”

“You sure about that?”

Jonathan furrows his eyebrows, “of course, why wouldn’t you be able too?”

“Because you’re not going to like him, but I’ll invite him over for dinner tonight,”

Jonathan stands from the chair, “whoever he is I’m sure I’ll like him,”

* * *

He regrets ever saying that because he does not like Steve in any capacity. Not to mention this is all just weird.

His girlfriend's ex is dating his little brother and since when was Steve bisexual?!

King Steve, the most popular guy in school and he was dating the biggest outcast's little brother who was also considered a weirdo. What is this a highschool rom com come to life but make it gay?

And apparently it is because Will and Steve look like the perfect couple. 

Steve has on one of his mom's aprons, it’s pink and frilly because of course it is, and he’s chopping up chocolate for dessert. Will is pressed against his back, his hands wrapped around Steve’s waist.

He’s whispering something in Steve’s ear and it’s cute but uncomfortable to watch and from the look on Nancy’s face she agrees.

Jonathan wanted to bring Nancy so it wasn’t awkward but it’s kind of just made things worse.

“You okay,” Jonathan asks quietly.

“No,” Nancy whispers, “I’m watching my ex-boyfriend be kissy with my current boyfriend's little brother. How are you not freaking out right now?”

“I’m just kind of grossed out but I don’t see the point in freaking out,”

“Why?”

“I may not like Steve because of our past but I don’t think he should break up with Will. Although I do wish I didn’t have to see this,”

“Yea-” Nancy suddenly turns away, her words interrupted.

Jonathan looks to see what made her turn around only to do the same when he sees Steve pressed against the kitchen counter with Will attacking his lips.

“Oh god,” Jonathan mumbles as bile rises in his throat. For how many years or months is he going to have to suffer this?!

* * *

“Soo,” Nancy starts, “how did this happen?”

Will and Steve look up from their plates and send each other looks.

“Uh me and Steve ended up going to the carnival and I walked him home and we kissed before he went inside,”

God that sounds exactly like something out of a movie.

“Then we went inside-”

“Talked about our relationship then watched a movie before falling asleep,” Steve says in a rush.

It makes it really obvious that they did not talk.

“I wasn’t going to tell them the truth,” Will whispers.

**_I can still hear you!!_ ** Jonathan thinks as his mind screams in disgust.

This is painful, unbelievably painful and Jonathan wants to throw himself out the nearest window.

_ This is going to be a loooong night. _


End file.
